


【无差】Ordinary People

by Innocenct3



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: lof旧文存档，写于2014.05.23Jack为Hiccup做了一个决定。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)





	【无差】Ordinary People

“你想好了吗？他将恢复健康，却会失去对你所有的记忆，而你也会变成人类。”North脸色凝重。  
“我知道。我只能这么做。”他敛住翻涌情绪的双眼。  
“那好吧。”North无奈地将他领至月光下，翻出了一本厚的令人咋舌的书，严肃地念起繁复冗长的咒语。  
他阖眼，心里是无比的平静。

从黑暗中醒来，他已在孤寂无声中度过了三百年的漫长时光，只知道自己的名字。就算他成为疯子，手舞足蹈在热闹的人群，那么荒唐可笑的样子也没人看得见，这多么悲哀。他绝对不会想变成那种样子。所幸他拥有控制雪的能力，当孩子们露出笑靥时，他的心情也会稍稍愉悦些。  
当他听到North和Toothy说出man in moon决定让他成为守护者时，他愤怒地几乎不敢相信这些是那位缄默的智者的所作所为。  
三百年来冷眼看着自己在孤独痛苦中煎熬，却和他们无话不谈，然后经他们告诉自己，这是命运，你将成为守护者？！  
That’s not for me！  
Easter Bunny戳到他心底的痛处，带来一阵尖锐的疼痛，于是他竭尽所能地向那只棉尾巴反击，剑拔弩张的气氛无声蔓延开来。  
僵局被North打断，两人进行了长谈，那个关于内心的小玩偶让他的心里轻松了些，脸上也微微露出了笑容。  
后来发生了很多事，他决定和四个守护者一起对抗Pitch Black，然后找回他的记忆。在这期间，他认识了他。  
当他意识到那个少年能看到他时，他高兴地就要窒息得喘不过气来。真的，没有人能体会那种感觉。  
少年褐绿的眼睛里透着迷茫与痛苦。  
很像他。  
也许这就是原因吧，他们成了无话不谈的好朋友。  
少年是维京人，虽并不瘦弱，但在个个高大魁梧的族群里还是格格不入，因此备受排挤冷落。但他有着无与伦比的驯龙天赋，龙就是他最好的朋友——现在还要再加上他。  
他们使出各种本领，在岛上玩得乐此不疲。  
那是他漫长生命里最快乐的时光。  
好景不长。这是永恒的真理。  
Pitch开始了大规模的反击，守护者们和他不得不聚在一起对抗那个邪恶的梦魇。  
看着Sandman被黑色沙砾侵蚀消失，他只觉得全身的血液都凝固住，寒气从脚底直窜到头顶。他痛苦地嘶吼一声，爆发出惊人的速度与力量打退了Pitch。  
力量透支的疲倦和虚弱如潮水般席卷而来，使他瞬间晕了过去，身体开始下坠。意识模糊前他依稀看到空中有身影向他疾驰而去。  
他微笑，知道少年来了。

再后来，恢复过来的Pitch策划了一个阴险的诡计，他被Pitch蒙骗。愤怒至极的他对Pitch大打出手，却被要挟走了木杖。  
Pitch折断了木杖，将他打落悬崖。  
You protect them,but who will protect you.他隐约听见一句嘲讽。  
他浑身摔得酸痛，但最痛的还是来自心脏的一阵阵抽搐，因为木杖已经成为了他身体的一部分。  
他有些晕眩，蜷缩着紧靠崖壁，脸色苍白如纸。一个温暖却微微颤抖的拥抱让他稍微清醒了些，他眯起眼靠在来人的肩头，在他的耳畔轻叹一句。  
I have already known that.  
那人愣了下，并不言语，只是有些责怪地将他搂得更紧了些。  
轻柔的，微凉湿润的触感从额头传来，灼伤了他的脸颊和耳根。  
他不由自主地也环住了那人。  
再后来，少年为了族群，与控制龙群的恶龙战斗，他默然看着那个叫toothless的黑龙的尾巴，良久轻叹一声。  
战斗虽以少年的胜利告终，却在最后一刻被恶龙反击。toothless的尾巴却在火海中燃烧殆尽，只能无力地看着少年笔直的坠落。他不顾一切地施展法力将灼烧的火浪冷却，冲上去救出了两个昏迷的家伙。  
他紧紧抱住少年，冰冷的唇瓣贴着怀里人的额头，眼神是少有的失控。  
少年的一只脚被金属义肢所代替，面对他的自责只是安抚地笑笑，但眼里却终是黯淡下来。  
他询问North补救的办法，North缓缓地道出一句话。  
将你守护者的身份和力量收回，以此来恢复他的健康。  
他本要不假思索地答应，却被紧接的一句话弄得不知所措。  
而且，他将不会再记得你。  
他的心深深的绝望起来。  
深夜，他蹑手蹑脚地溜进少年的房间，紧盯着少年熟睡的身影，眼里溢满温柔。  
很久以后，曾路过的Wind对其他的守护者说，自己从没见过那么令人心碎的眼神。  
良久，他俯身，再次，也是最后一次轻吻少年的额头，沾之即离。  
窗外有月，默然不语。  
似乎有细碎的雪花随寒风飘落。  
他的头发褪去了闪耀的银白，变成棕黑，手杖也失去了光华。  
他睁开眼，眼里满是疲惫。  
North拍了拍他的肩，安慰他依然可以住在这里。他沉默着点点头，眼神移向了一处。  
永别了，Hiccup。Jack想着，扯出一个苦涩的微笑。


End file.
